Let Go
by StephJoy
Summary: Fifteen year old Ella moved to live with her mother and brother after her dad died in an 'accident'. Ella has a secret, and little does she know that there are others with the exact same one. "HOLD"
1. Chapter 1

I'm so happy that I'm rewriting this...I was so unhappy with it before. Alright, revised chapter one! This isn't very different, but I still rewrote it. This story will be slightly different,-not huge, but a little- so if you are a new reader it won't make sense in chapters pretty soon, but not too long because I'm really just dragging Seth and Ellie's relationship out...

**CHAPTER ONE THROUGH THREE ARE EDITED, ANY LATER CHAPTERS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!**

**I plan to have the whole thing ready by the end of May, and then I'll continue with the story. I pretty much have the whole thing planned out, so I should be done with this story at the end of June. :)  
**

Anyway, this is-and every single chapter to come- the** property of Stephenie Meyer**. I hope you enjoy!

-StephJoy

* * *

**Prologue-**

I gave a gasp as I felt a sharp pain slice into my side. Whirling around quickly, Max gave a distorted cackle.

His eyes practically screamed for me to give up; He'd already killed so much I loved, what's stopping him now?

I held my bleeding cut together, but being I had just lost so much blood before, even my werewolf side couldn't heal the gapping wound. I tried to phase, but I couldn't.

Cocking his head to the side, Max gave a slow animalistic smile as he crouched down to pounce.

**Chapter One-**

Today is an…I don't even know. The day could be viewed in quite a few ways. One, I'm moving to the rainiest reservation on earth, La push, and two, I'm going to see Jared and my Mom. I guess even moving could be seen in two ways, I mean, sure I'm moving for sad reasons, but I'm also moving away from a modern day Cruela Deville: My supposed to be stepmother, Jessica.

Jessica is a botox altered, self-centered bitch, to put it bluntly. In my personal opinion, which is right of course, is that she only married my father for half the money he received after my parents divorce. My parent's parents, or my grandparents, were extremely well off, and when they died, they gave their money to their only son, my dad.

Jessica, being the stupid retard she is, saw that and latched on like a disgusting leach.

With a sigh, I looked at her in the corner of my eye, only to see her looking at me with something akin to hatred.

"I'm so sorry you're moving Ella," She gushed with insincere sadness. "I just don't know how we'd be able to survive without you doing this. After your Dad died…I just don't know how I'll pay the bills…" She looked at the steering wheel, and I actually saw some true emotion on her 'pretty' face.

Sadness, but not because of what happened to my dad, no. It's because they hadn't gotten married yet, meaning that she didn't have any of his money, which is all she wanted in the first place.

"Yeah, it is sad," I sighed, and continued to watch the white lines on the highway blur past as we made our way to the airport. I really hate silent times when I can think. It makes me think about my Dad, and how he died. Knowing that I might have been able to prevent it, if I'd just not gone to school that day, if I was home…

However, it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. Now I'm going to live with my brother and my Mom in the dreary town where I'd call home.

I sighed in relief when I saw the airport in the distance. This would be the last time I'd ever have to see Jessica again, and I couldn't feel happier about it.

"Do you have your ticket?" She asked in her self-altered, sickly sweet voice, and I nodded before she hit the button on the dashboard for the trunk to pop open. "Alright, I guess I'll see you then." She stressed meaning I should get out and grab my stuff.

After I had everything on the sidewalk, I gave her a slight wave before she peeled off, tires squealing madly as she got away from me ASAP. I made my way into the building that would bring me to a place that couldn't possibly have quite as few bad memories.

-`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

Slightly green in the face, I stumbled out of the airplane and went to get my bags, hopping they didn't lose or 'misplace' anything. I really don't think flying is my thing, considering I almost puked about four times, permanently ruining flying for the old woman I was sitting by.

When I made it to the rotating baggage platform, I saw a very tall and hugely muscular man holding all eight of my bags.

"Hey, Ell," The unfamiliar man said as I squinted at him, trying to recognize who he was. He gave a short chuckle and said, "It's me, Jared."

I gasped in disbelief and launched myself at him, my carry-on bag lost dropped somewhere on the floor, before grasping him in a vise like hug. "Oh my gosh, you're so huge now!" I exclaimed, excitement practically radiating off me. He laughed and hugged me back before gesturing to the woman beside him. "Mom!" I exclaimed, finally seeing in those short few seconds just how much I missed them both.

She gave me a small hug, and held me back. "Look at you! You've gotten so pretty!" She gushed, her light blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jared with a slight smirk. "Well looks like I wasn't the only one to get the 'good lookin' genes." I elbowed mom and staged whispered, "You must be beating of the girls with a bat or something." Jared chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ell," I giggled and he smiled. "It's good to have you back." He stated before grabbing my bags again before we walked out of the airport together.

-`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

The ride home was…interesting, for lack of a better word. Jared kept making jokes about everything, making mom smile and me roll my eyes. Jared may look like he's twenty-in reality, he's only eighteen- but he's still about eight at heart.

"Here we are," Mom sing-songed while turning the car off. I looked out of the slightly dirty window at the medium sized light yellow house. It hadn't even changed a bit.

"It looks nice," I said and we all made our way into the house until Jared said something about going to see Kim. After ten minutes badgering him and him blushing like crazy as I asked who Kim was, I finally found out she's 'just a friend', _right._

Mom stuck her head out of the front door- she had gone inside after I had started punching Jared in the shoulder- and gave us a slightly amused/annoyed look. "Alright you too, stop acting like three year olds and get in the house!" Mom yelled causing me to laugh and give a small smirk to Jared.

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure Jared has to go see his '_friend'_." I joked before Jared practically threw my bags at me before turning back to the rusty blue car muttering about how little sisters are a pain. I rolled my eyes and trudged up the front stairs, muttering a, "You know you love me," over my shoulder. I was surprised when he muttered back, "I know," because there was no way he should've heard me.

Opening the door, it's almost as if I was five again, instead of fifteen. It was exactly as I remembered it, with the living room the same light, olive green, and the light blue kitchen just visible to the right. I knew if you'd climb up the stairs, you'd have a bathroom directly at the top, the master bedroom the left, and two other rooms to the right.

I heard mom mulling around the kitchen, her bare feet making like slaps on the hardwood floors. I sighed slightly.

You see she can cook just fine, it's just she generally never does unless we were having company over

"Which ones mine?" I called to her before going up the stairs.

"The second one on the right, dear." Mom called. I clomped up the steps; my grubby Nike's leaving a light trail of dirt up the tiled staircase. I gave a slight shrug, putting it to the back of my mind, totally intending to clean it later. _Right…_

I dumped my stuff at the door and slowly twisted the knob open. I looked from the pale yellow walls to the pale blue comforter, and noticed everything looked the exact same as it did when I lived here ten years ago. There was still the Disney Princess wallpaper, the window stickers, and the glow in the dark planets on the ceiling. You know the little sticky things you can buy at the dollar store for like, a dollar.

I sighed and plopped on the pale blue comforter, smiling as I remembered how Jared and I used to make forts with it. Shaking off the memories of when we had a normal family-when I was normal-I took the quilt off and went to my bags to pull out the hot pink and black one.

After about twenty minutes, I finally had the window stickers off, the bed made, and all of my clothes on the floor. I carefully took out the blue wrapped box from my bag, and carefully slid it under the bed…it was the last thing I had of dads.

I quickly wiped the silent tears from my eyes and distracted myself by starting to fold clothes. I took a deep, calming breath, and tried to stuff them into my small dresser and even smaller closet. You see, when you have the 'condition' I have, you go through quite a bit of extra clothes. I eventually just ended up shoving the remainder of the clothing under my bed, being sure to keep a good perimeter of the box, knowing my closet would have more room in a few days with me under the stress of moving.

"Ella," Mom knocked lightly on the door, slowly opening it. She looked around and smiled. "I see you've gotten settled." She looked pointedly at the wallpaper and gave a slight laugh. "We can paint it later if you want." I nodded and smiled. "Well, I just wanted you to know that we're having a few people over for dinner tonight, and it'll be done in about an hour."

I knew it. I so told you, do I know her or what? "Kay, I think I'll take a quick shower then," I said, using my hand to feel my slightly gross hair from the seven and a half hour flight here.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best," She turned with a slight smile on her face, and then turned back to say, "I'm really glad you're here, Ellie." She opened the door and I smiled back.

"Me too,"

After showering and putting my make-up on, I quickly brushed my hair. I groaned internally, realizing I was going to have to find something to wear in the packed closet, and suddenly I felt like I was going to cry. Well not really, but you know.

I silently slipped out of the bathroom and was almost in the safety of my room when Jared's door opened, and a guy who appeared to be about eighteen crashed into me.

"Uh, sorry?" He mostly asked, and then his eyebrows scrunched up. "Who are you?" He looked at me, and with a sudden shock, I remembered I was only wearing a towel.

He gave me a grin, and I saw that his eyes were roaming a bit too much for my taste. Blushing tomato red-something I never do- I looked down to the floor. "I'm Jared's sister, Ella." I said, with my eyes trained to the floor.

The guy chuckled, his voice very deep. "I'm Embry, one of Jared's friends." I nodded, looking wistfully at my door.

"I'm going to go get dressed now." I stated quickly, practically running into my room with his laughter only slightly muted behind the slammed door.

"Well, that was…interesting." I muttered to myself before throwing open the closet door. After about half a second of hesitation, I decided on a black tank top with the words, "Bite Me," with little sparkly silver fangs. I thought it was amazingly hilarious, but the only people who got the shirt were Max and the gang…I shook my head, trying to shake out the bad memories.

Trying to distract myself, I quickly started looking for a pair of pants. I ended up with a pair of Anna Lynn white shorts, before I went to the pale yellow floor length mirror that was on the back of the door.

To anyone who didn't know me, they would totally not ever guess I was related to Jared. Jared had darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes. I, on the other hand, have a sun-induced tan, bright blue eyes, and dirty blond hair with sun-made bleach blond highlights. Let's just say my mom's genes have more visibility in me then my Dads.

"Ellie, it's time to eat!" Jared yelled through the door. I smiled the biggest smile in the world: food at last.

When I walked into the dinning room, I was surprised to see about six extra people. My defenses immediately went up, and if I were in wolf form, my fur would so be on end. I sniffed the air and right away knew I wasn't the only weird one here. My eyes darted around the room, and I almost smacked myself for not noticing it earlier. Huge, very muscled, slight dog smell to him…Jared, and some of his friends, are werewolves.

Just like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

**_revised

* * *

_-`-`-`-`-`-`  
**

I froze, my muscles strung so tight someone probably could have played them like a harp. I felt a low growl- too low for the human ear to hear- bubble up my throat.

Jared's eyes snapped to mine, along with his friends. Two of the larger ones growled lowly too, but I only stared into Jared's eyes. Suddenly recognition seemed to spark, and he gave a look back to his friends with a slight shake to his head.

"Ellie, come sit down and say hello!" Mom exclaimed in a chipper voice, obviously oblivious to threat looming in this very room.

I gave her a tight smile, my eyes clearly voicing my opinion of sitting with a potential threat.

I gave a stiff nod, my eyes never leaving Jared as I sat as far away as possible from him and his little posse before I silently took my seat, a miny panic attack happening in my head.

I looked around the table and noticed three of them are potential werewolves. I bit my lip and noticed how they all devoured their food, as if it was going to disappear if they didn't eat it fast enough.

I reached down to grab my fork, noticing it was a much-neglected utensil by everybody else. Well at least the ones who I had on my 'potential werewolf' list.

"So, how do you like it here so far, Ell?" Mom asked, looking unsurprised by the guys eating habits.

"It's pretty good. I haven't really adjusted yet," I swallowed loudly. "It's only been two weeks since Max killed dad…" I whispered, too low for the human ear.

Jared stiffened, along with Embry, the boy I had a rather…embarrassing encounter with, and one other boy. He was pretty stalky looking, with huge bulging muscles that could be seen very clearly under his tight black t-shirt. He had very tan skin-pretty average here, you know- short spiky black hair, and brown eyes that screamed mischief.

Next to him was Embry a rather shy looking boy, with a looser shirt, not really showing off his muscles as much as Mr. Cocky was over there. He had the whole tan skin, brown eyes, and a slight shaggy look to his dark brown hair.

Now that I look at them, they could all totally be related-even Jared. I know that's not possible, but they all look so alike just like Max and- No, no thinking of this when I'm potentially in danger.

I jumped out of my stupor when someone cleared his throat. I looked up to see a Jared looking at me weird. I gave him a, "back of," look, making him frown slightly.

"Ellie, I was just telling Sue," She gestured to a pretty, middle-aged woman, sitting next to her. "That you and her son, Seth, are in the same grade this year," She rattled off, giving me a smile.

I nodded, not completely listening to her; my eyes were still on the wolves.

"Jared, why don't you introduce Ellie to your friends?" A large man at the end of the table said. I had totally looked him over…he was also a werewolf.

"Uh sure, Sam," Jared muttered. He took a deep breath before rattling off their names, "That's Quill and Embry, and over there is Sam," I took each of them in, silently locking them into my memory for later reference.

I gave them a nod, my hands starting to shake from all of the tension and stress. You can't really blame me; I only started phasing a month ago. I slammed my chair back, barely hearing the faint-even to my ears- crack in the floor. "I got to, uh, gotta go," I blurted out, my body feeling like it was on fire, minutes from exploding.

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

I slammed open the dining room door, and made a mad dash to the front one.

I took a deep breath, loving the way everything I saw and felt was heightened once I had phased. I started running with the intention of never stopping, to never have this kind of freedom to be stopped, controlled.

I can't tell anyone about what I am- although it was probably obvious to the other werewolves who were in the room-, it would be weird to be part of a pack, which is what would most likely happen. I would have an…Alpha. Which, by judging on size, I'd say Sam was Alpha.

I shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly a smell caught my nose. A disgustingly sweet smell, one that made me slightly sick. I stopped running and looked around to see I was by a road surrounded by forest, just behind a sign that said, 'Welcome to LaPush'. The smell was only faint, but I couldn't help but wonder what kind of horrible creature this smell belonged to. It was almost worse then the smell of a cougar…

I shuddered slightly, and decided to make my way back home.

I walked back into the house, silently slipping up the stairs. I plopped on my bed while catching sight of the alarm clock, which blinked 2:30 in electric blue letters. The light cast a creepy glow around the room, making odd shadows on the wall. I sighed and changed into some pajamas after washing my make-up off. I walked to the window, opening it slightly, before lying on the padded bench in front of it. I set my head on the sill, letting the cool night air lull me to sleep.

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

"_I know," It whispered. "I know where you are." I looked around the forest, frantically searching for the voice, for Max._

_He wanted to hurt everybody, everything. "I know where you are, and I'm coming to kill you."_

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

I woke up with a start, sucking a big breath into my lungs and jumping, efficiently hitting my head on the window. I yelped in pain as black spots filled my vision for a few seconds, clouding my already scared and disorientated mind. Standing up, I rubbed the lump on back of my head, pulling back when I came across a sticky liquid.

"Guess I hit my head harder than I thought," I mumbled-I know, talking to yourself isn't very healthy-, stumbling towards the bathroom to see the damage. With my eyes half closed, I opened my door and started down the hallway. I took a left out of habit, and screamed when I felt no floor under my foot. I tumbled down the stairs-very ungracefully, if I must say-and landed on the tile with a sickening snap.

I moaned in pain, my already heavy head pounding to the beat of my heart. I slightly lifted my head, only to see more black spots. Heck, by the end of this night, I'll probably have permanent brain damage.

I moved to sit up and lean on my arm, but the second I moved it pain radiated through my body. With a quick glance down, I saw the bone was defiantly broken, I mean it was sticking-

"Ella, are you okay?" Jared asked, his huge form barreling down the stairs two at a time.

"Ah yeah, yeah I'm good, "I said, trying to hide my wrist from my werewolf brother. If he saw it, he would take me to the hospital, and it would already be half way healed by then.

"I smell blood Ella!" He exclaimed, grabbing for my wrist. I grunted in pain as he slightly moved it, biting my lip to keep me from screaming.

"What the-" He said, watching as my skin stitched itself back together. I snatched it back and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You can't tell anyone," I whispered staring intently into his eyes. "Please Jared, please don't tell." He looked back at where I'd hidden my wrist, and then to my face again.

"Your hand- healed…," He whispered, looking at me with widened eyes. "Werewolf!" He choked out. "I knew it," He blew out, staring at me with astonishment. "But how? I thought on guys could phase, Sam while have an-"

"You can't tell Jared! No one else can know!" I yelled, and then looked into his eyes again. "Please," I begged.

"Ell, I can't keep that big of a secret, Sam has to know…" I shook my head, tears poring over. I looked at my wrist, then back at Jared.

"So, Alpha before family?" I whispered. He looked into my eyes with a sad expression, and nodded solemnly. I narrowed my eyes, and my body started shaking. So, he feels more obligated to his friends then his family.

"I'm sorry, Ell-" Both our heads snapped to the top of the staircase when mom appeared looking frantic.

"What's all the yelling and banging about?" She asked, looking down at us with a concerned/grumpy look.

I rolled my eyes, temper suddenly back in check. "Nothing, I just fell down the stairs. Jared's just a bit over protective." I said. I looked up at Jared with narrowed eyes that mom couldn't see.

"Just not of the right people," I whispered, and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital-" I shook my head and she sighed. "Alright then, let's get back to bed."

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

I pulled my make-shift cast under a baggy sweatshirt, and stared at myself in the mirror. Yesterday, I looked happy, alive. Today…I honestly looked like shit.

I sighed, deeming myself unfixable; sometimes you just can't fix a disaster.

"Ell?" Jared knocked on the door. I gave a silent growl, rolling my eyes at his pitiful-well it will probably be pitiful-apology.

"What?" I snapped, flinging the door open. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ell, but come on! You'll have other people who know more about what you can do, what we can do," He pleaded with me, and I snorted.

"Are you seriously trying to do the puppy dog eyes?" I looked at him, more importantly, at his sad eyes. Eyes that I could make happy, by one little word…

"Stop it!" I snapped, and narrowed my eyes. "What is your problem? I'm not the one that fricken' sells out their family, that's you Jared! Now go along, shoo! Go back to Sam!" I spat furiously, the whole world trembling.

"Ell, calm down-"

"No! I won't calm down! Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't want anyone to know about this…this problem that I have?" I yelled, and he cringed down. "You weren't supposed to see! Nobody was! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Angry tears streamed down my face, and looked at him. "I thought I could trust you with my secrets Jared. You know I'd do it for you." I whispered before rushing to the window, and leaping from the second story ledge.

I gave one last look at the house, and sprinted to the forest, my safe zone.

* * *

_`-`-`-`-`-Revised-`-`-`-`-`_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****  
**

_Revised_

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

I sighed and sat against a large pine tree, watching the moon slowly got less visible as the sun lazily made its appearance. I looked at my wrist and cursed it for being broken still. If it weren't, I'd totally have been phased and in like, California, or somewhere away from fricken' Washington. I wish I was back in LA, I wish I had never met Max; I wish my dad was never murdered- I wish a lot of things.

"You should get back, Mom's really worried you know," I jumped as Jared spoke from behind me. I silently berated myself for not paying close enough attention to hear his footsteps; I also kicked myself for thinking of _it _again.

I gave a humorless laugh, my voice sounding empty and void of emotion. "Yeah, I should've done a lot of things." I looked at him, and he looked right back, almost trying to make me uncomfortable. "I should've told Dad not to go to work; I should've known not to go to dinner last night-"

"What happened at dinner?" Jared interrupted. I raised my eyebrows, looking at him as if he'd grown a third head; is he serious?

"Oh nothing Jared, I just fricken-" I stopped talking, thinking about this first. I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you, you traitor," I grumbled.

"Come on Ella get over it, I have to tell Sam, it's the rules." He said in a know-it-all voice, a look of annoyance appearing on his face.

"Oh really?" I asked harshly, watching as he slowly started to regret his words. "You know, if you _love _Sam so much, why don't you have him fricken' replace me? He can have my spot; I don't even want to be related to you anymore. When I look at you, it makes me sick! How would you like it if I found out about your deepest secret, and then I went around telling everyone who shouldn't know?" I was shaking, and this time I didn't have a distraction. "Mom's not here to save you this time, Jared." I spat, a slow smile pulling at my lips, showing my slightly elongated teeth; I was about to phase.

"Ella, you don't get it, I have to tell him! I have no control, the second I phase he'll know!" He yelled, making his voice echo far into the forest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously. Jared gave a sigh, his anger disappearing.

"When you're in a pack, you don't have secrets. We can hear each other's thoughts, Ella! How do you expect me to make a promise I can't keep?" I stared up at him, my eyes trying to find a lie in his. I found none.

It makes sense, how else would they be able to communicate in wolf form? I've been yelling at him this whole time, and it's not even his fault.

"I'm sorry Jared," I said, hanging my head in shame. I was suddenly pulled from the ground into a big bear hug.

"I know Ella, it's okay." I shook my head.

"No it's not, Jared," I said after pulling back from the hug.

"Well I say it is, so there." He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I gave him a small smile, and then he looked at me seriously, something I have been getting more used to him having on his face. When we were little, Jared never looked serious. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of kid. Now he's…now he is a werewolf.

"Ella, I'll try my best not to tell…there are no promises though,"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I…I just don't really know what to do. I don't want to be pulled into a pack, I don't want to be controlled, I don't want…" I paused and looked just passed him where the sun was just a splash of oranges and yellows. "I feel like I have to join, I feel trapped."

Jared gave me a look of understanding, his eyes clearly showing sympathy. "I did too, Ell, but just know, I'll always be here for you," I gave him another small smile, pulling him into a quick hug.

Jared pulled away and nodded. "We should probably get back, mom hasn't woken up yet, but she will soon.

"Alright," I sighed, my emotions going haywire.

So let's get this straight; I'm an over emotional werewolf , who moved to a different state because my father died, fell down a staircase, was discovered to be a werewolf by her werewolf brother who's going to most likely accidentally tell his pack.

Got that? Good, 'cause I sure as hell don't.

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

"-and you're grounded, two months! I don't care-" Mom's lecture drowned on, and on, and on…Kind of like the energizer bunny. She just keeps going, going, going. Anyway, turns out she was awake when we got home. Jared just got a stern look, but me, I got the whole shebang.

"-and if you ever runaway again, do I have to say it? I'm _so _disappointed in you Melanie Rose!" I cringed when she used my full name; using my full name always means something worse is coming.

"So, when you start school on Monday-" Oh, I forgot about that. Apparently, I am starting school at LaPush High in two days. _Oh, joy_! "-to and from. Do you hear me?" I nodded, and she huffed, her hair falling out of her bun and her chest heaving-she looked insane.

"Good, now go to your room," I turned towards the staircase and the second she couldn't see my face, I rolled my eyes. To bad I don't have a social life anyway.

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

I double-checked my reflection in the mirror, wondering if it was 'first day' worthy. Well, it's actually the middle of the year, but it's _my_ first day at LaPush_. _

I had on a pair of artfully ripped baby blue jeans, silver sparkyish flats, and a cute, long, curve-hugging silver shirt. I guess it would have to do.

I reapplied some mascara, or mask-scary as Jared so cleverly calls it, and grabbed my book bag. After one last glance in the mirror, and I clomped down the stairs, silently hoping there would be food waiting there.

When I got in the kitchen, there was a big stack of blueberry pancakes, and a Jared like figure slumped in front of them.

"Hey Jared," I said, plopping on the seat next to him. He looked up from his plate, nodded, and practically fell asleep in his food.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching as he uncharacteristically picked at his food.

"I had to run patrol last night," He grumbled, and looked back at his food with a look like he thought they were some kind of evil creation.

"So they…they know?" I asked quietly, suddenly not hungry myself. I watched as he slowly drew swirly lines in his syrup, and stab at a blueberry.

"No, I had somehow convinced Sam that everyone else needed a break, so I had to patrol alone. You owe me _big _time," He mumbled.

I ruffled his hair affectionately before standing to grab a water bottle from the fridge. I cracked the cap with a pleasing snap, and turned to Jared.

"Alright," He said with his eyes half closed, looking like he was going to sleep. Then his eyes snapped open, "Oh, do you want a ride to school? Embry's coming to get me in like-"

"Knock knock!" A voice yelled from the entryway.

"-right now," Jared finished, turning around to see Embry's head duck into the kitchen. I gave him a wary look, my eyes following him to the fridge.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," I said and flitted to the front door. Opening the door, I realized I really didn't know where the school was, and I'd have to walk.

"Hey Ell, I'll give you a ride!" Embry yelled from the kitchen. I stopped.

"Uh..." I started, knowing he'd hear. I heard the clatter of dishes in the sink, and then Jared muttered something to Embry even I couldn't hear. "Come on Ell, I'm not going to look at you weird or anything, I mean yeah, it was kind of weird you growled at dinner- ow!" He whined. Jared grumbled to stop being such an idiot, while I blushed like crazy. So apparently, they all think I'm just a psycho girl who likes to growl at people. I guess it's a good thing they don't know the truth, but come on…

"Do you want a ride?"

"Uh, sure," I said dejectedly, I have no other way to get to the school.

"Hey you don't mind if we pick up Paul, right?" He asked as he came into the entryway, slipping his shoes back on.

"No, that's fine," I muttered. I hadn't met Paul yet, but I'm guessing he's a werewolf.

Well it turns out that _wasn't _fine. You see, Paul's what I'd call…an ass hole. I was just sitting in the car when he came out of his house. All of the sudden, he growled out, "Who the hell's that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and growled softly. He raised his eyebrows, and took a step back. Jared and Embry were out of the car, and immediately by Paul, as though they might have to hold him back. I stepped out of the car, and looked at him.

"So…" Paul said with a pointed look at me.

"None of your business, jackass," I snarled at him, my hands slightly shaking. He growled, and glared at me.

"You have _no _idea what I could do to you, 'little girl'," He snarled, and I immediately smirked.

"Oh you have _no _idea what I could do to _you _'little boy'," I laughed when his hands started shaking so hard that even Jared and Embry backed up. "Don't tell me you have a temper, I _really _don't want to ruin these jeans," I said condescendingly, and he snapped. I chuckled and started running down the street, towards the forest.

The second I got there, I burst into my silvery white wolf form. Jumping around quickly, I saw a very angry werewolf.

I snarled, taunting him, and he took a snap at me. I nimbly avoided it, and his gray fur was just a blur as he quickly turned around to attack again.

I chuckled, the noise sounding weird, but Paul seemed to see what I was doing because he growled deeply, slowly stalking forward.

I stood my ground watching him with amusement. I guess most people would be afraid to have something twice their size slowly stock up to them with the intent to kill, but I knew Jared and Embry were near. And I could totally take him anyway.

I threw my head in the air, and let out a loud, long howl, telling Jared and Embry to get their asses over here to cover me, just incase.

No one came.

Paul let out a throaty laugh and his eyes flashed. With what seemed to be hatred in his eyes, he slowly growled, showing me his teeth.

I stared at the over size wolf, and I knew I could only do one thing.

I attacked Paul.

`-`-_Let Go_-`-`

I've done many stupid things over the fifteen years I've been alive, but attacking an angry, twice my size werewolf was probably at the top of my stupid list.

I was currently lying on the forest floor with a badly bruised body and ego. Okay, I was more than bruised; I was broken, cut, and bleeding.

After Paul had chewed me up for about five minuets- I did get in a few good hits too-he suddenly stopped. His eyes had flashed slightly.

He then whined softly, almost like an apology, and than ran off into the forest.


End file.
